Protected
by PsychoKiller27
Summary: Rin had always felt wrong about who he had liked. His brother. His YOUNGER TWIN BROTHER was who he liked. Until his gender somehow got switched. Well.. At least he wasn't gay anymore.. Okumura cest!
1. Don't Tell

Rin Okumura sighed with relief when the bell rang. School, to him torture, was finally over. He stuffed his books in his back hurriedly and ran outside to catch up to his seatmate, Shiemi Moriyama who had left a few minutes before him. It barely took him a few seconds to catch up.

"Umm, Shiemi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever.. l-liked someone?" At this, Shiemi had to turn around. Rin Okumura was asking her if she had ever liked someone. The crazy, headstrong, careless son of Satan was suddenly standing in front of her like a blushing schoolgirl.

"I never really got around to liking anyone because I was in the garden so much so.. No, not really.." Shiemi said, debating whether or not to ask Rin if he had a fever. Suddenly. Rin let out a cry of anguish and seemed extremely stressed about the subject.

"What am I gonna do?! You're the only person I trust to tell this to, and you won't be able to tell me anything!" Rin wailed.

"Well, first of all, why do you ask?" Shiemi asked curiously.

"U-umm I.. L-like.. Ugh, this is hopeless.. I like someone okay?" Rin muttered under his breath, only for Shiemi to hear. Shiemi gasped before smiling or rather smirking.

"Well, WHO do you like?"

"UGH! Do you REALLY need to know who?"

"Well I'll need to know WHO you like so I know HOW you should approach them, don't I?"

"Uh, well he's-"

"Wait, HE"S? You're-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know already!" Rin said, looking around to check if anyone was around to hear their conversation.

"Well, who?"

"He's mmphmmph" Rin said, staring at the floor.

"Uhh.. who?"

"I said mmphmmph"Rin muttered louder yet still unintelligible.

"Rin, who is it? I can't understand a word you're saying!" Shiemi said, a little annoyed.

"God, you're gonna think I'm so messed up after this.. It's.. Yukio..." Rin said looking at the floor. Shiemi nodded understandingly. 'Does she not think it's surprising that I'm gay or something?!' Rin thought slightly offended.

"It's not really that surprising you know, Yukio can be very appealing, I mean, have you SEEN his fangirls?" Shiemi said, smiling. Rin nodded in response, blushing red.

"I-I can trust you right, Shiemi? You promise me you won't say a WORD about this to anyone?" Rin asked.

"I promise."

"Thank you so much, Shiemi!" Little did they know a certain demon was listening in closely.

"Well, this show is going to be amusing..."


	2. Regular Almost

**Well I'm just gonna say this: I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated this in how long? Four months? Bejeebus, I'm sorry! Well…. I'm not gonna make up an excuse... **

**Thanks for the reviews and please don't give up on me!**

After his talk with Shiemi, Rin trudged his way home. _'God, it feels good to finally tell someone about this!' _Rin thought. There was a sudden poof and Rin caught a whiff of some sort of foul smelling liquid. The scent was _horrible_! It was like a mixture of onions and a demon's inner fluids.

"Gah! What the hell was that?!" Rin yelled, coughing furiously. He opened one of his eyes and thought he saw a small dog (Yep you know who!). The scent refused to dissipate, causing Rin to trudge home with watery eyes as he pinched his nostrils shut._ 'Just fuckin go away!' _Rin thought as he swatted the air in front of him furiously.

Once he entered the dorm, he realized Yukio was home_. 'Oh yeah! We had a Shura teaching us all day… How did I not notice?!' _ Rin thought as he walked in. Once he got to his and Yukio's room, Rin shoved his face down into his pillows.

"Ah! Nii-san! I didn't notice you returned from school!" A voice said behind him, Rin turned around to see Yukio standing in the doorway drying his hair…

with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Ugh, fate must hate him.

"Nii-san how was school?" A fully-dressed (Thankfully!) Yukio said at the table. Rin, meanwhile, was making dinner.

"Because you left to exorcise that weird corpse-dog-demon thing, we had Shura as our substitute for your subjects." Rin said, not bothering to repress his shudder.

"Ghouls, nii-san. And Shura couldn't have been that bad! Surely you're overreacting!" Yukio said. A part of him knew Rin probably wasn't overreacting but maybe this once Shura was able to-

"She summoned every demon that we had to learn about today and waited until the very last minute to exorcise them." Rin said, placing a plate in front of Yukio. _'Spoke too soon!' _Yukio thought, sweat dropping. "I killed one with Kurikara and she whacked me!" Rin said, pouting slightly

"Well maybe you shou-"

"The demon was literally cornering me, Shima, and Izumo." Rin deadpanned.

"I retract my previous statement. Good work Rin." Yukio said, as he began to eat his dinner.

After dinner, the twins went up to their dorm room. Yukio, to study and Rin, to distract himself from studying.

"Nii-san, why don't you study? I'm sure you'll get more than just C's and B's in your classes." Yukio said, not taking his eyes away from his work. Rin looked up from his manga.

"No! What're you even studying for anyway? You're not even in school anymore!" Rin huffed, irritant.

"Well you can alwa-" Rin held his hand up.

"I don't even wanna hear it." Rin said as he continued reading his manga. Yukio pulled Rin's manga down and stuck his face inches away.

"Please, nii-san?" Yukio said. Rin turned a light pink and pushed Yukio's face away with his manga.

"Fine! I'll study! Just stop annoying me" Rin said looking away. Yukio smirked victoriously. That had worked ever since they were children! But oh how clueless he was that to Rin it meant so much more.

The duo had studied until midnight when Rin's yawning became too much for Yukio to bear and he told Rin to go to bed, following an hour later.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

'_Wait… I'm late!'_ Rin thought the moment he heard the alarm blare at the edge of his bed. _'Wait… My chest feels heavy…' _Rin reached up to touch whatever it was that was weighing him down. Probably Kuro. The cat sith had gotten into the habit of sleeping on Rin's chest when he slept.

What he found wasn't the demon cat at all. In fact it was softer, squishier, and he could _feel_ it. Well, his hands.

"What the-" Rin mumbled. Okay, now he was fully awake! His voice was a _bit_ too high pitched for comfort! Rin sat up and shook his head. He felt something brush at his shoulders. His hair. It had grown longer in his sleep!

"Okay, is this some sort of demon thing or-" Rin stopped himself again. His voice was still high and strangely… feminine.

Rin's mind drifted off to all the manga he read. _'Oh no! Nononononononono!'_ Rin chanted as he ran to the dorm bathrooms. And then he saw his reflection and let out an ear piercing scream.

At breakfast Yukio was smiling victoriously at his plate which creeped out Ukobach and Kuro immensely. What they didn't know was that Yukio had set Rin's alarm an hour and a half early. _'Let's see him try and be late now!' _Yukio thought deviously, adding a scary glint to his eye. 'There is no doubt he is somehow related to Satan.' Ukobach and Kuro thought simultaneously.

Suddenly a loud and strangely feminine scream penetrated the air, snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"Onii-san!" Yukio yelled, his first instinct to protect his brother. Yukio rushed upstairs and ran towards the dorm bathrooms, where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"Onii-san!" Yukio shouted yet again as he opened the door. What he saw wasn't something he exactly… expected. "O-Onii-san?" Yukio said weakly.

"Yukio!"


End file.
